Harry Potter and the Children of Hell
by PadfootRidesAgain
Summary: Harry runs away and grows up on the street. Not evil, but Dark!Harry. Powerful!Harry. Spoilers. Rated just in case. NOW RESUMED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

Harry Potter age five, sat legs crossed, eyes closed, mentally going over everything so far.

He had since his early memories been able to do things others couldn't, he called it magic.

The Dursleys, his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin, -Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley respectively- had always claimed it didn't exsist, but Harry knew better.

True he had always gotten tired after using magic, and it had taken immense concentration, however after five years of using it, it had gotten absurdly easy.

With a flick of a wrist, or a snap of a finger, he could turn on lights, turn off lights, light a fire, knock someone out, make things float, create 3D figures that looked real until you stuck your hand through them and anything else he could think of.

Harry was sure he could kill if he tried though he never did. Of course he kept it a secret, why at the very word 'magic' his relatives went insane, talking about freaks and him being freaky.

Harry paused in mid thought. He once again went over what he just thought about. His cousins called magic freaky, they called him a freak. Harry's eyes sprung open, _'Maybe they do know magic is real! Maybe that's why they hate me!'_

Harry jumped up, and tried to open the cupboard, it was locked. _'No Problem'_ Harry thought, as he snapped his fingers and the door sprung open. He grinned, and strode out, going to the kitchen.

Once there he saw Aunt Petunia, "How did you get out boy! We locked you in there!" she screamed as she saw him.

Harry concentrated for a second and then he was reading her thoughts, _'He couldn't possibly..., maybe Dudley let him out by mistake, or Vernon. Theres no way-_ "I just wanted to get out and it opened Aunt Petunia." He cut off his aunt's thoughts and then continued, waiting with baited breath to see the effect of his next words, "Just like magic" _'HE FOUND OUT! OH MY GOD! HE DID **IT** QUICK LOCK HIM UP AGAIN, VERNON WILL BEAT HIM WHEN HE GETS HOME!'_ and as Petunia grabbed a frying pan and started towards him, Harry said the first words that came to his mind. "Stop! If you don't I'll turn you into a frog!"

His words worked and Petunia froze.

"Sit down" he said coldly, she did. Harry stood looking into her eyes, entering her mind, he dredged up every memory she had that had to do with magic.

Her knowledge astounded him. It was amazing how a bookworm could be so stupid. She had sneaked into her sister Lily's, room and read every book she had, absolutely fascinated with magic and completely jealous.

After learning about his parents, and his own history of the Boy-Who-Lived, which was the last thing she knew about, Harry turned and ran out the house. Running away, never to return again by choice.

**A/N**: Alright im not a normal author, don't care much for reviews, and i cant say id answer any unless im totally bored. My writing is sporadic so don't expect frequent updates unless i really get into this story. This is the fourth one im writing though the first i actually posted. Yeah whatever etc etc. bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** The Challenge – July 20, 1991

Harry stood leaning his head back, he eyes shut, as he ran through his occlumencey practices.

He had learned Occlumencey and Legilimencey, more like he learned to refine his talents in them, from Lord Voldemort.

It was around a year ago when the newspaper _The Daily Prophet _came out with the fact that Lord Voldemort, or rather You-Know-Who as they called him, had 'come back from the dead' by using the famed Philosopher's Stone that once belonged to Nicolas Flamel, famed Alchemist.

Now, Wizarding Britain was in a panic because he would be immortal. It wasn't like Harry cared about the Wizarding World of Britain.

Albus Dumbledore created the problem let him take care of it. However Harry knew that he couldn't let Voldemort get away with the stone.

Harry had meditated deeply, stretching his senses out over Britain trying to pick the immense concentration of magic that would signify the stone. He had found it, in a graveyard.

The Riddle Family Graveyard in the town of Little Hangleton. Harry had transported, _apparated_ is what its called he mentally scolded himself, to the place, and with two flicks of his wrist, the stone was destroyed and the elixer of life that had been created vanished.

Voldemort had been furious and had attaked with Killing Curses and Cruciatus Curses. Harry had dodged them all and met Voldermort blood red pupiless eyes. A mistake which he realized a second later as Voldemort entered his mind.

His sheilds which he thought suitable before were quickly smashed to smithereens and Voldemort managed to get Harry's identity and age, before Harry had shoved him out and counter-attacked in a rage.

Not even bothering to smash Voldemort's sheilds he just jumped over them and ran through his mind. He had leafed through it really, copying any knowledge on magic he had found into his own mind to look at later, and had managed to reach the point where he learned about Horcruxes, -an object or animal which held a piece of a persons soul, making it impossible for that person to die without destroying the Horcrux.- and that Voldemort had seven.

That was where he had learned most of his magic, although with one big diffrence. He had never needed to use a wand, everything he did was wandless and Harry blamed it on his upbringing when he had exercised his magical core from a baby.

Now Harry had the most extensive sheilds, with all kinds of defenses traps and animals protecting his mind.

He even had a sheild he could call up which would block his emotions and nerves. He had found those shields particularly useful for the Cruciatus curse, and to lesser extent tickling charms, even physical pain wouldn't be felt until he brought down the sheilds.. Now he brought up every sheild he could getting ready to face his leader.

Harry was part of a street gang by the name 'The Children of Hell' or 'Hells Children' for short.

The leader Jack had taken him in and given him a nickname Shadow, or Shade. Jack was ruthless and had hit him and tormented him like he did all new members until they were broken, and at the same time he would teach them how to fight.

Jack had been especially pleased when Shade had shown him his magic. Unbeknownst to Jack, Shade had been sneaking out every day and went to visit his _Sensei_ who he had met at a Dojo in London.

Shade had become the _Sensei's_ personal _Deshei_ or apprentice in english. _Sensei_ had taught his _Deshei_ everything he knew and just yesterday he had beaten his _Sensei_ in every form fighting he knew for the eigth time in a row, combining different forms of fighting, to create his own for hand-to-hand combat, knife and sword fighting.

Shade had also managed to create a whole new set with magic integrated into it and another with just magic.

Now today July 29, 1991 he was going to challenge Jack and take the leadership of Hells Children.

Shade didn't like Jack even though he owed his life to him, somewhat, for taking him in. Jack killed not for need or money, but to satiate his blood thirst and Shade couldn't, _wouldn't_ put himself under him anymore.

The door opened and Jack walked in "Shade I want to talk to you, we have another job. From the Malfoys."

Shade nodded and opened his eyes, his best friend Viper who had been watching him was the only one who knew of Shade's plans, and wondered how this would go.

Shade looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow, "I have something to say first." He said quietly.

Jack looked at him and scowled, "Well say it already!" Shade smirked, "I challenge you."

Jack, who prided himself on straight faces and manipulation. Jack who no-one ever pulled a fast one over for fear of their life dropped his jaw.

Then he recovered, pure anger covered his face and blazed through his eyes. A knife appeared in his hand and he lunged at Shade's throat.

Shade smiled thinly and stepped aside, kindly introducing Jacks head, to the brick wall behind him.

There was a crack and a groan as Jack was knocked out. Shade sneered at him and snapped his fingers.

A sickly green jet of light leapt from his fingers and smashed into Jack, and the Killing Curse did its job.

Jack was dead. Snapping his fingers again the body was transfigured into a comfortable chair, and Shade sat down easily.

He didn't care about the Malfoy's job, they were Death Eaters and Shade would not help them.

Viper sat across from him and smiled. "Well that was easy. We should tell the rest, they'll be glad he's gone. Also the leaders of the other gangs will have to be told, at the next meeting."

Shade nodded absently. "Now Viper, as the best fighter, and my best friend, you're the second-in-command. Its your job to choose someone under you to take control in your absence. Now down to buisness…

**A/N:** OK that's the second chapter. Third chapter will come whenever, not sure but this story will only go to at most forth year. From what I set basically Harry can do what he wants with no limitations besides for the Law when he enters Wizarding World under Dumbledores long arm, and magical wards. I know you might think Harry's too powerful or too young, I don't give a damn so don't bug me about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** A letter

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his eyes wearily. His attempts at finding Harry Potter were failing.

His relatives proclaimed he ran away at age five and is now dead, he hadn't bothered to put a tracer on him because he was living with his relatives inside wards that were impossible for someone without Harry's blood to bring down, and he didn't think Harry would run away because his Aunt was supposed to love him which obviously didn't work.

Yet according to Severus Snape, Death Eater spy for Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter was alive and had destroyed the Philosopher's Stone, which had been stolen from Gringotts, before Voldemort could use it.

This information was given to him halfway through the first year. How Harry found the stone no-one knew, how he got there, Severus said he apparated.

At age eleven it was unthinkable, and extremely dangerous yet he had. He hadn't sent out the Hogwarts acceptance letter to him because at the begining of his first year he figured Harry was dead, now however he decided to send out all letters that were meant to be sent out unless there was actual proof that the receiver was dead.

Only after the letters were sent did it occur to him to put a tracer on the letter, and by then it was too late.

Shade looked around the table. It was the morning of his birthday and his gang had made a birthday party.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, his gang had not lost their reputation although he had stopped taking certain jobs and had stopped selling drugs.

Indeed even the police were wary of Hells Children, as somehow they had not managed to find a shred of evidence on them, all of it was only reputations and nothing solid, and everything they had before had somehow disappeared.

Shade had taken in children who ran away and had trained them to fight and to live, their loyalty to the gang was at a fever pitch and the youngest wouldn't reveal anything even if their life was threatened, although it wasn't perfect, as there were a few traitors Shade had caught, they had been given ten seconds to explain before they were killed or memory wiped depending.

Outside the gang was cold and ruthless. Inside they were all one family and one persons problem was everyones.

They all loved it and wouldn't give it away for anything. Several alliances had been formed and only Viper knew every single alliance.

All other close friends only knew one and they knew better to talk about them to each other. There was Knives and Knuckles each one respectively known for knife fighting and for hand-to-hand combat.

Surprisingly they had seemed ok with putting their loyalty behind a twelve year old when they themselves were nineteen but it made sense when they revealed that they were wizards, Shade had been shocked to find that even the Wizarding World knew of their gang, and were terrified of them.

In fact most of the people from when Jack was in control were wizards, but they had known the Secrecy laws and had not told Jack about it. All of them had been thrilled that they would be under control of the Boy-Who-Lived.

The younger more recent ones were a mix of muggles and magical people but Shade was takeing them all in and training them.

Shade cleared his head and enjoyed the party. It was in the middle when two owls flew into the room. Everyone exchanged looks, they all knew Owls were how the Wizarding Britain communicated.

One owl flew to Shade, while the other flew to Viper, who's birthday was mid September, and was right now eleven.

Shade looked at his envelope, which was made from parchment and on it, written in green ink was:

Mr Harry J. Potter

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

Shade laughed when he realized that they didn't know where he lived, he looked up and said to the silent room,

"Hogwarts Acceptance Letters" he said and everyone's eyes bugged, "Don't go!" they cried almost in unison. "We need you here to train us! Besides what can they teach you?" an indignant voice continued.

Harry smiled at Spiky, the eight year old who always had his hair spiked. "Nothing really you're right, but it would be interesting to go to the Chamber of Secrets. However I am not going to go, Viper if you want you can go."

Then he frowned, "I must put up wards around this place for tracers, otherwise they will be able to find us." He turned and left, walking directly to the center of the safehouse, where his study was, he closed his eyes sensing the wards, he enforced them and added another ten, extending them to enclose the sidewalk and alley as well as the building.

Shade opened his eyes to see Viper smiling at him, "Your really paranoid you know that?" he asked.

Shade's eyes darkened, "My family is the most important thing in the world to me. If something happens to them because the wards aren't strong enough I will never forgive myself."

Then smiling he added, "So you going?" Viper frowned, "I think I should, I don't really need to after your teachings I'm probably more advanced then the teachers, however I can look out for another Tom Riddle and bring him in." he said.

Shade had shared with him the story of Lord Voldemort, and he had agreed with pulling in any abused children, if only to prevent another Dark Lord, Muggle one or not.

Shade kept everyone training furiously and right now they were all able to defend themselves up to, against five attackers, giving them time to get away.

Shade was continuing the training, knowing that when Wizarding Britain falls to Lord Voldemort it would be him and his gang who would stand between him and the rest of the world.

Another reason for not stepping in now was because of the law. With the Ministry in charge, if they were to step in they would have to fight a war on three fronts. The Order of The Phoenix, The Ministry of Magic and The Death Eaters.

Once Voldemort won, they could focus their entire energy on him and kill him, taking over the government at the same time, and recontstruct it.

Meanwhile they would be able to search for the Horcruxes Voldemort had and destroy them. All Shade knew was that one of them was a diary of his sixteen year old self, and another was a ring of Salazaar Slytherin that had been passed down in his mothers family, the Gaunts.

"Er Shade?" Viper broke into his thoughts "I cant send a letter you know? We have no owl."

Shade smiled and flicked his wrist, two quills and two pieces of parchment appeared. "Write your letter Viper. I'll write my declining letter." When they were done Shade tapped the letters with his finger and they both disappered in a flash of red light.

Viper looked ashamed. "Right I forgot about that." He said sheepishly. Shade just smiled and shook his head. "Lets go." He said and the two went back to his party.

**A/N:** Okay, third chapter done. 1168 words, they seem to increase each chapter. The training I mentioned Harry is giving, is on both magic and fighting. However Harry is the only one who could use wandless magic at full power. Everyone else is only minor magic, and have picked up wands from Diagon Alley. Harry does know about his trust fund, although he never used it since he doesn't need to and Dumbledore would be alerted if he does. I cleared up the bit about the Stone. It was stolen from Gringotts. Dumbledore sent a Hagrid there to get it a day too late, since he was busy the day before and no Harry to escort. Harry destroyed the Stone a few days after, but Snape is playing both sides. Waiting to see which one would win.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Diagon Alley

Albus Dumbledore stared at the two letters that had appeared on his desk with a red flash. Both had a seal that although he never saw before, knew by reputation.

There was a blood red CoH, and behind that was a moving fire. The Children of Hell's seal.

The fire of course was not magical, but only an optical illusion. Breaking the seal on the first letter Albus Dumbledore unrolled the parchment and read.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin and all that political crap:_

_This letter is to inform you of certain things. First and foremost the previous leader Jack, has been killed in a challenge. Jack had overworn his leadership and the gang had become sick of his tyranny. Not only that but Jack had become sadistic and killed for his bloodlust and not for money. No matter what we will not become like that. He was killed by his second in command, Shade. Normally this would not concern you, however Shade's real name happens to be Harry James Potter. This letter has placed a charm on you, you can not repeat that piece of information to anyone. The charm wont let you. As you might have guessed by now, this is in response to your acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I will not be able to attend. As you might know from your spy, Severus Snape, I have no need to go to school. My next issue is Severus Snape. Be wary of him and don't trust him too much. I am stating this from experience. One day, a few days after the Stone was stolen, Jack came to me with a mission from a Severus Snivellus. Doing a background check I found out his true name and nature. The mission was to assasinate a Nicolas Flamel. I managed to avoid the mission by telling him I was too busy. Said mission was given to someone else and you know the rest. I will not help Death Eaters, nor will I actively help yourslef or the Ministry unless children or my men are in unavoidable danger. Leave me out of the war old man, and I will leave you alone. My last issue is the acceptance letter to a Sammuel Greene. This man, yes **man** is my-second-in-command, -again the charm comes into play over here- otherwise known as Viper. That is the second letter you see. Have a good day._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Shadow, Leader of Hells Children._

Dumbledore stared at it dumbly, and managed to read it over one more time before the parchment combusted and became ashes.

Immediately a magical wind sprung up and spread the ashes all over, making it impossible to bring back by magic.

The first thought Dumbledore had after that was _'Paranoid much?'_ then he ate a lemon drop with a calming potion laced within. Finally he turned to the second letter and opened it up.

_I accept. Viper_

That was the extent of the letter. Dumbledore shook his head, wishing he could take back the acceptance letter. He was asking for trouble having the second-in-command of Hells Children in Hogwarts.

Then his brain caught up and he mentally smiled. He needed to meet with this Shade, unfourtanetly he was busy the whole year besides for Holloween which he kept free, now it looked like that too would be full.

Getting a parchment and quill, Dumbledore started his letter.

Shade looked around Diagon Alley, thankfull again that he could do more or less whatever the hell he wanted with magic sans bringing back the dead, both Viper and himself were wearing magical disguises.

"So what did you want again Viper?" he asked the boy next to him for the third time, his mind was on Dumbledore's response to his letter which he knew without a doubt would come in time.

"My school supplies Shade." Viper answered exasperated.

"Right, I still can't see why you would want to go." Was the answer that was given.

Viper didn't bother answering that one knowing he had only said twenty times before.

The alley which usually was full, was now almost empty. The few people there would walk in groups.

The only people not in groups were Shade and Viper. The two quickly went to each shop and got the supplies.

When they reached the bookshop Shade bought hundreds of books, looking for ones he didn't already have.

Viper rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "bookworm". Shade smiled, and answered, "Books kept us alive so far." Viper sighed but didn't argue. Instead he changed the subject.

"Should I get a wand. The current wand I have now isn't registered with the Ministry, and I don't want it to be when I get to school." Shade frowned then nodded, "It's a good idea. I should also get one, even though I don't need it, I can use it like my glasses. Make my opponent under-estimate me."

Viper nodded and the two went to the wand shop, Ollivanders. Before walking in, Shade changed his look back to his normal one, and Viper did the same. The both knew that now they were refered to as Harry and Sam.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped through the doors.

It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Harry motioned Sam to sit on to wait.

Harry stretched his magical senses and found Ollivander right behind him. Turning around he smiled at, what seemed like, thin air and said, "Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander."

There was a loud hitch of breath and Sam looked at the thin air with interest as an old man, with wide pale eyes appeared out of nowhere. He was breathing fast and Harry could hear his heart pounding.

Harry smirked mentally at ruining Ollivander's favourite sport. "Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you sooner or later, Harry Potter." It wasn't a question.

"You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Ollivander moved around and picked up a tape measure all the while staring at Harry, "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had evidently got back into his spooky routine and came so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." he sighed and spotted Sam.

"Oh, and a first year?" he asked looking at him with a slight frown. "Muggleborn, as I don't recognize you."

Sam nodded, "Sammuel Greene." He said immediately. Ollivander nodded, and held out the tape measure. He was about to start measuring when Harry snorted.

"Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked confused. "You don't really need that. I mean really a seamstress tape measure?" Harry drawled.

Ollivander looked affronted. "Execuse me, Mr. Potter. Are you telling me how to run my job?" Harry smiled slightly, "Oh not at all. I'm just saying theres no point in you distracting me while you use your _gift_."

Ollivander looked shocked before he nodded "Very well. I could never use it fully anyway because everyone would have noticed. Now I can."

Putting away the measurer, Ollivander looked deep into Harry's eyes. He spent a few minutes there muttering, "Tricky, Very Tricky." Twenty minutes later he finally looked away. "Well we have a match."

He walked away muttering under his breath, when he came back he had a box with him and Harry finally heard what he was muttering. "Curious. Very Curious."

As he came closer he opened the box, "Here try. Phoenix feather, and holly. Eleven inches. Unusual combination to say the least and very very curious."

Harry shrugged and took the wand. The reaction was immediate.

A powerful wind blew throughout the store and a song could be heard, which was identified as the phoenix song, red and gold sparks shot out of his wand when he waved it and Harry pocketed it, paying for it gleefully.

Then he asked the question, "What's so curious?" Ollivander stared at him.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry eyed him thoughtfully. "Yes, thirteen and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Ollivander then turned to Sam. Another ten minutes later Sam had his wand, Unicorn tail feather with beachwood, and ten inches long. Made for charms.

"Mr. Ollivander," Harry spoke up, "you know of course that Lord Voldemort is back." Ollivander blinked at the name before he nodded slowly. Harry continued.

"Tell me Mr. Ollivander, what are you going to do now? Will you continue selling wands, knowing that any wand you sell could be used for death and destruction?" Ollivander was looking at him curiously, and with a bit of anxiety as well.

Harry waited calmly for an answer. Finally Ollivander spoke. "I have been packing. My life has been long and fruitful, I do _not_ want to supply wands for future Death Eaters. I have spoken to your parents young Harry, and I told them I planned on disappearing. They made me promise to wait until I had sold the brother wand of the Dark Lord's before disappearing. I have done that, so I daresay that you two will be my last customers."

Harry thought it over before nodding, "I have a proposition for you, do you mind if we talk in the back, where no one can overhear?" Ollivander stared at them, looking at each one before nodding slowly. "Yes. Let's go."

Ollivander turned around and lead them into a back room, which despite the small size of the shop was extremely spacious. "First" Harry started, "I think you should know who we are.

Let me introduce myself. I am known as Shade, or Shadow. My friend here is known as Viper. We are the leaders of the group known as Hell's Children."

Ollivander's eyes went wide as he looked at the two. "You are going to Hogwarts? Does Albus know of your identities?"

Shade smirked, and replied, "The old man knows. But you see I am not going to Hogwarts. In truth neither of us have to go and I don't really need a wand. I just got one to make my opponent underestimate me. Now about this proposition. The way the war is going right now, Voldemort is going to win."

Ollivander looked at Shade sharply before nodding slowly, "I know this already. So does Albus." Shade smiled thinly, "Yes I suppose he does, however he doesn't know that I do not intend on fighting in this war. I am content to let Voldemort win this war."

Ollivander was shocked, "WHAT? Do you know what's going to happen if he does? The world won't stand a chance. The rest of Europe will leave him alone, not willing to start a war with him. He will be able to gather his armies and strengthen them, gaining more power until he starts a war with France. Then when he takes him over the whole cycle will be repeated until he has the entire Europe under him. Then he will go on to the US, getting rid of his strongest enemies first, then Russia. In the end the Dark Lord will have the whole world!" Ollivander was nearly frantic by the end of his speech.

Harry smirked, "I said I wasn't going to fight in _this_ war. It would be foolhardy to fight in a war with three fronts. I will have to fight a political war with the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix, while fighting a real war with the Death Eaters. Then when we win, the Minister, Fudge will have me and my men in Azkaban along with the entire Order, simply because we will be too much of a threat to his powerbase. No. What I will do instead is wait out the war, the Ministry is corrupt anyway, so when Voldemort takes it over, he will turn it into a dictatorship. Then when Voldemort wins the war against Dumbledore and the Ministry, and is licking his wounds, I will strike. We will kill Voldemort and re-construct the Ministry. This is where my proposition to you comes in. We will need wands, and my proposition is you take all your wands, your materials, your money and disappear. We have several safehouses you can use. Don't worry about anyone finding out. Only my close friend's will know and they are extremely trustworthy. In Hells Children, there is no Muggle nor Wizard. Only people with different talents."

Ollivander thought it over and finally agreed saying he will be packed up by the end of the week, and they should meet him here to take him to the safehouse he would stay at. Sam pocketed his wand and the two turned to Ollivander.

"Well Octavius that's that. Oh I just wanted you to know. We are not really here. We are just illusions." Harry said.

Then the two turned invisible curtesy of Harry, they changed back to the appearances they had before and slipped past the door, locking it on the way.

Meanwhile Ollivander stared in shock. He had no way to test if what they said was true. Putting his hand where they were seen last he came with nothing but air. _'Illusions eh? Well then they wont mind if I lock the door.'_

Turning to the door with his wand raised Ollivander was once again shocked to find that the door was already locked.

Shade and Viper looked around the alley. It seemed that because there was no attacks people were more confident and the alley had filled up.

"Idiots" Shade told Viper. "Bet you anything there's going to be an attack sometime today."

Viper just rolled his eyes as they continued walking down the alley. They met a sight Shade did not like at all.

There in the middle bawling her eyes out, was Lucy. Lucy was a six year old who was Shade's best student in magic.

She could already apparate and do everything else before that skill as well. Her nickname was Pocketeer, because she was able to sucker anyone to hug her, then WHAM, the sucker's pocket is empty, and Lucy apparates away.

Lucy did not have a public name yet, as Shade told everyone to stay inside until they were ten.

Everyone was crowded around her, and some sucker was just about to go comfort her, when Shade stepped in.

"Well well." He started. Lucy knew the tone and immediately stopped crying, looking around. The crowd split and Lucy gulped as she looked into the icy eyes of her leader.

"SHADE! VIPER!" she called out excitedly. People backed away extremely fast, and Shade mentally smirked. "What are you doing here?" Shade asked icily.

Lucy looked around with a smile. "I was going for a walk." She said innocently. Meanwhile people had caught on and were quickly checking their pockets to make sure nothing was stolen.

"Lets go." Shade said while mentally thanking the gods that Lucy had enough sense to at least change her appearance before going out.

Lucy ran over to him and he took her arm. Viper who had been sneering at the crowd, turned to Shade and with a nod, the three apparated with Shade sheilding the destination from tracking charms.

Everyone was still staring at the place when with a pop, fifty Death Eaters apparated right in the center of the crowd.

It was because they were still staring that they had been able to get out in time. Within seconds anti-disapparation wards were up, but by then the alley was empty, and the Death Eaters left to be punished by their furious master.

**A/N:** Fourth chapter done. Fifth coming up eventually. Plans becoming revealed, and Harry is letting his identity slip. I changed my mind on the length. I might got for who knows how long. Harry will attend Hogwarts, although not right away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** The traitor

"Now Lucy," Shade started in a deceptively quiet voice. "I distinctly remember telling you, and everyone else, that they could _not_ leave the place until they were of age ten. No matter how advanced one person is. What possesed you to disregard my rule?"

There was no shouting. Nor was there any iceiness behind his tone. No, there was instead pure dissapoinment dripping from it, and it cut deeply and hurt worse more than anything else.

Lucy was a favourite of Shade, although he didn't show it, everyone knew it. They didn't resent her for that, and they respected Shade's ability to treat her like everyone else. But they all tried their hardest to become the best, hoping that they too could become one of his 'favourites'.

Lucy sniffled trying hard not to cry, and Shade pulled her into a hug. And just like that, with one hug the barriers gave way and the tears came.

"Butterfingers dared me to go. I told him no 'cause I wanted to listen to you and he called me a- he called me a suck-up. When I tried to deny it, he dared me again, so I went." And there she was bawling again. Shade sighed. "Ok. I'll talk with him," he said.

Then he rocked Lucy on his lap, until slowly her eyes drifted shut, and she was sleeping peacefully. Shade put her in bed and covered her up, walking out of her room, he found an owl there waiting for him.

On the letter was the Hogwarts seal. Taking the letter and nodding his thanks to the owl, Shade slipped the letter open and read it.

_Dear Harry:_

_I'm sorry to see that you don't trust me, so much that you had the letter combusted and spread throughout the room, after placeing a charm on me to keep your identity a secret. I can understand your distrust in me, because I am sure you know that I was the one who placed you with your Aunt and Uncle. Please allow me to explain myself. There are thousands of issues that have to be resolved, from the prophecy concerning you and Voldemort, to placeing you there in the first place. However not all of it can be done in a letter and such I find myself asking you to meet me at Hogwarts the day of Holloween. Every other day before is full, and you can stay and have the feast with Hogwarts after our sure-to-be-enlightning talk. Whether you say yes or no, the most important part is your relatives. Your Aunt had assured me previously that she will accept you and raise you. The reason that I placed you their in the first place is because of what your mother did, the night she died. You see Harry, it is my belief that when Voldemort killed her, he unintentionally completed Ancient Magic that your mother started. Magic that would protect you. The magic was based on love, and the amount of love that she had for you was so powerful that it had been able to block, and rebound the killing curse fired by Lord Voldemort. Now, around the Dursley's there were extensive wards to protect you. Because of something the prophecy said, I believed that Voldemort was not truly dead and would come back someday. I knew that you had to be protected. Using your mother's sacrifice I was able to place around the house blood wards, that could only be removed by someone with your blood, and would be recharged as long as you were by someone with your mother's blood. I beg forgiveness in not checking up on you for the five years. A lady down the block kept an eye on you, you might remember Arabella Figg? She has been watching you from afar and has not found any signs of abuse, so I saw no need to investigate further. Everything else I feel could wait until Holloween. The prophecy can not be written here because I have word that Voldemort is searching for the exact wording, which he still does not know. It would be disastarous for the Wizarding World if he were to get it._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, 'and all that political crap.'_

Shade's first thought after reading the signature was to laugh. He had to hand it to the old man, he had a sense of humour.

The next thought was to laugh at the absurdity of it all. The reason being was because his mother was adopted, and as such he had no biological connection to Petunia. If he did, the blood wards would have stopped Vernon from hurting him. He knew his mother was adopted because he had done an extensive background check on his mother, who it turned out came from a long line of squibs, from the family of Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore would have found out the same had he bothered to check, but wizards were stupid that way, too lazy for their own good.

Next he thought about the prophecy, and he decided that he should get to the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries before Voldemort did.

Grinning to himself, Shade took parchment and quill and wrote a reply back to Dumbledore. When he was done he tapped it with his finger and it disappeared in a flash of red. Standing up he walked out going over ideas on getting into the Ministry of Magic.

"Shade! We have information on Butterfingers!"

Butterfingers, was given his knickname as a joke, because he was the exact opposite, and although he was a good fighter at age fifteen, he wasn't part of the close group of friends and did not know any of the allies, simply because he was unreliable.

Butterfingers had been Jack's most trusted 'servant' but had done a complete turn around and worked for Shade devoutly. Before Jack, he had worked for six other street gangs, none of them allies with Hells Children.

Shade looked at Encyclopedia. A seventeen year old wizard, both in magic and information. He ran the technology, computers, cell phones, communication, it was all him. Encyclopedia was also one hell of a fighter, and had been the loudest protestor on Jack's way of doing things.

"What do you have Cycle?" Encyclopedia grinned at his shortened nickname. "He ran to the Werewolves. Offered them all our secrets, in exchange for amnesty. The message came from Leonardo just now. You gonna interrogate?"

Shade thought for a moment. Butterfingers had been acting odd for a while and could have been giving information to anyone.

Making his decision he nodded and said, "Yeah, call Viper and tell him to bring Veritaserum. You want to come as well?"

It took a Cycle a split second to make his decision and then he nodded. Harry smiled. It wasn't pleasant and it promised pain to those is was directed to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **The Prophecy

Shade looked down at Butterfingers with disgust.

The reactions that had flitted across his face when Shade and his men walked in were hilarious, but the information that spewed from his mouth under the influence of Veritaserum was not, and Shade right now was close to skinning him alive.

It seemed that Butterfingers had met with a few Death Eaters and had given a little information to them.

Not enough to do serious damage, the wards on the safe-houses included a variant of the Fidelius Charm, and only extremely close friends of Shade were able to give out the locations.

However, Butterfingers had told them Shade's real name, and if Voldemort really wanted to drag Shade into the war, all he had to do was go the street gang leaders and pay them off, or worse use the Imperious Curse.

Shade would need to find a new safe-house that the other gangs that weren't his allies wouldn't know. Shade pointed his wand at Butterfingers, although he didn't need it he had to get into the habit of using it, and said two words. _"Avada Kedavra"_ Butterfingers was dead.

Leonardo, leader of the Werewolves, looked at his close friend carefully. The information had not been easy to take in and Leonardo did not envy Shade. "What are you going to do?" he asked softly.

Shade looked at him wearily. "I need to find a new safe-house, no one knows about." He said and then mused out loud, "It would be nice to have a fortress like Azkaban, you know it moves around all the time, and it's very well defended as well as has those ancient wards, although it would take quite a bit to power them."

Leonardo nodded thoughtfully. He knew of the Wizarding World, being a wizard himself. In fact most of his gang was made of Wizards, the only other gang that was besides for Shade's.

The wizards in his gang however had one difference. They were all werewolves, hence the name of the gang Werewolves.

"You know technically you _can _take Azkaban. Kill the Death Eaters in there, let the other's go free, and kick off the Auror's and it's all yours."

Shade looked startled at the suggestion, before nodding slowly. "It's not a bad idea. Also I can use it to hold my resistance against Voldemort after he wins. In the meantime, while the war is going on, I could set it up."

Leonardo's mouth dropped, "I hope you know I was joking. I don't really expect you to take Azkaban!"

Shade shrugged "It need's planning but it can be done. Hey thanks for letting us know about him," Shade pointed to the corpse on the ground, and Leonardo shrugged it off. "No problem Shade, I just want to say, if thing's get tough with the other leaders; I'm with you all the way."

Shade smiled gratefully. "Thanks Leo. Well I have go start plotting my dastardly plans to take over Azkaban and turn the Ministry upside down." Shaking hands with Leonardo, Shade disapparated silently.

Shade crammed himself into the telephone booth and picked up the receiver, he then dialled the number 6-4-2-2-1, when he was finished a cool voice came from nowhere.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Shade mentally smirked as he said with a straight face. "My name is of no importance and my business is my own."

There was a clink as a silver badge slid down the coin return slot. "Thank you." The cool voice came again "Visitors are required to wear the badge at all times and submit your wand to the front security desk for checking."

The booth began to move down and Shade rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the wizards. "The Ministry wishes you a good day." Shade pinned the badge that said, _No Importance; Business is my own, _to his chest and walked out the booth.

Not bothering to stop by the front desk, Shade walked right by it and went to the lifts. Looking at the buttons he pushed the one with the number nine on it and waited for the lift to move.

"Level Nine. Department of Mysteries." The iron doors on the lift rolled open and Shade walked out.

There was one corridor, no windows, nor any paintings. Torches were stuck to the wall every couple of feet and at the end was a normal brown door.

Shade walked down the corridor until he came to the door. Looking at it carefully, he scoped it out with his magical senses. What he found made him snort. _Typical wizards. Extremely lazy, they can't even put normal security on the most valuable and secret department of the Ministry._

The door would open to anyone who had business to do inside the department. All one had to do was focus on said business.

Shaking his head in disgust, Shade focused on hearing the prophecy, and the door opened at his touch. Walking in, Shade looked around as he shut the door.

Suddenly there was a rumbling noise and the walls started moving. Shade stood still and waited for it to stop. Finally the walls came go a grinding halt, and Shade blinked his eyes to get rid of the blue streaks in them.

When he could see again Shade looked around for the first time and was slightly impressed with what he saw.

Surrounding him were about a dozen doors. Each one looked identical, and there was no way to tell which one to go through.

However once again they made a mistake. While the turning wall was impressive, it showed that even the workers did not know their way around and something had to help them.

With this in mind, Shade once again scoped out the charms placed on the room with his magical senses. What he found made him smirk.

"Which is the way to the Hall of Prophecies?" he asked aloud. The charms on the room kicked in and a door to his right flew open.

What Shade saw astounded him. A beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. As Shade's eyes became accustomed to the brilliant glare, he saw clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps. The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal bell jar that stood at the far end of the room.

Walking through the room, and using his Occlumencey from getting distracted, Shade walked down the narrow aisle in between desks, going for the door at the end of the room. He was slightly surprised that the Department was empty but he shrugged it aside as he reached the door.

The hall had a ceiling as high as a church, it was filled with nothing but towering shelves covered in small dusty glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals between shelves. Like the circular room before, the flames were blue.

Shade spoke aloud, "Which prophecies pertain to Harry James Potter." A flash lit the room, and Shade followed it until he came to the shelf that was lit up. Row nintey-seven.

Turning down the aisle, Shade walked looking among the orbs until he found the one he was looking for. A yellowish label that was affixed directly beneath a dusty glass orb, like all the other orbs. The label had a date around twelve years previous and below that was:

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter_

Once again using his magical senses to scope out the charms and curses on the shelves, Shade was relieved to find that none would hurt him personally. He would be able to remove it since the prophecy pertained to him.

Taking it in his hand Shade rubbed the surprisingly warm surface. Nothing happened and Shade tried turning the glass part. Surprisingly it unscrewed and Shade looked into it.

Almost immediately Shade recognized the silvery substance that lay within the glass ball. Sticking his finger into it, the substance stuck to his finger like metal to a magnet.

Carefully lifting his finger, Shade brought it to his forehead and the memory disappeared as it got pulled into his head.

Shade closed his eyes as he listened to the prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Shade opened his eyes, thinking it over carefully. If Voldemort got his hands on this, the war could go two ways. Voldemort could ignore the rest of the world and focus on killing him, or Voldemort could ignore him and take on the rest of the world first, easily winning the war knowing no one but Shade could stop him.

Either way it would force Shade to move quicker than he wanted to. However if Voldemort didn't get his hands on it, then the war could move very slowly, drag on longer than Shade would want it to.

Shade came to his decision. He would keep the prophecy making sure Voldemort couldn't get it, then when he was ready he would orchestrate a situation where one of the Death Eaters will get his hand's on the prophecy and give it to Voldemort, thus making the war speed up.

Shade pocketed the orb and quickly left the Ministry of Magic. There was a lot of planning to do, and he would need to start his plans on getting his hands on Azkaban and to start hunting the Horcruxes down. The war had been going on too long already.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Azkaban Prison

It had taken about half a month of planning until the final draft of the plans came out to take Azkaban.

Everyone had dubiously gone along with it in the beginning, but before long they too got enthusiastic as the implications of getting such a fortress meant.

Now all they had to do was implement the first part of the plan. Everyone knows that Azkaban is un-plottable, and such they had to find a way to find it. Shade came up with this part.

A young boy at age eleven, standing about 5', and had black messy hair with brilliant emerald green eyes covered by wire framed glasses, made his way into a vandalised telephone booth in London.

6 – 4 – 2 – 2 – 1. That was the number he dialled as he lifted the receiver. A cool voice came from nowhere.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Harry sighed mentally. It seemed Harry Potter was about to come back into the Wizarding World.

"Harry James Potter. American Auror, coming to check the defences of Azkaban." There was a clinking sound as a badge slid down the coin return slot.

"Thank You. Visitors are required to wear the badge at all times and submit your wand to the front security desk for checking." The booth began to move down.

"The ministry wishes you a pleasant day." And with that, the door opened, and Harry walked out.

This time, instead of walking past the guard, Harry walked up to him. "Wand please." The guard didn't even look up.

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Avada Kedavra" Of course, his wand was not out and he made sure not to do magic, he wanted to see what the guard would do.

With a yell the guard jumped up and looked at him, his face white. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT CURSE IN HERE!"

Harry sneered, "In case you didn't notice mister security guard, my wand is _not_ out, and therefore those two simple words wouldn't have mattered. I'm teaching you a lesson. I could have been Voldemort for all you know, and you didn't even look up! There is a war going on! Constant Vigilance!"

The guard finally looked at his badge and gasped, "Merlin's beard! You're, you're Harry Potter! _THE_ Harry Potter!" After two minutes of the guard saying the same thing over and over, Harry cleared his throat. "I don't have all day to be gawked at. As you've noticed my badge, I'm here to inspect the defences of Azkaban on behalf of The United States." Harry held his breath; this part was going to be the hardest part of the plan.

The guard looked uneasy suddenly and answered, "Well Auror Potter, I don't know. We haven't had an international Auror check out Azkaban in quite a while. Also first we would have to check with the US Government to check your claims that you are who you say you are. You are after all only twelve."

Harry scowled a scowl that said 'good job you just made a bigger idiot out of yourself' and answered "_Obviously_ no one has checked Azkaban in a while. There was no Lord Voldemort to worry about. Now, that the threat is back, the President of the United States wants to make sure that no Death Eaters will be running loose and putting the rest of the world in danger. As for checking with the Government there, just call them to confirm it. Now get on with it. You. Are. Wasting. My. Time."

The guard confused now, "Call? But the Americans haven't used floo in years! Are you sure you are from America?"

Harry sighed; this was going to take longer than he thought. "Idiot!" he hissed at him, "What's your name! I'm for sure going to report you when I get back!"

The guard shifted but answered, "My name's Eric. I'm just doing my job. You can't be too careful with You-Know-Who about."

Harry sneered again, his face was going to be stuck like this, and answered. "Well _Eric_, if you were a bit more knowledgeable about Americans you'd know that they don't share the same contempt for Muggles that Britain does. Not only that but they have adopted their way of doing things for themselves. Wizards there now use telephones." Harry pulled a cell phone out. "You dial a number, and the guy you dialled picks up. How about I dial the Headquarters for the American Auror's right now, hmm?"

Without waiting for an answer, Harry put the phone on speaker and dialled, after a few rings a women's voice came over the speaker.

"Hello. This is The United States Auror Headquarters. I'm Christabelle, how can I help you?"

Eric was silent wondering what he should say so he didn't sound too stupid when he noticed Auror Potter's glare at him intensify.

"Erm. Well, this is Security Guard Eric, at The Ministry of Magic in Britain, and I was wondering if you could look something up for me." Eric finally answered.

There was silence before the answer came, "That, Eric, depends on what you want to know." Christabelle answered slowly.

Eric seemed to get more confidence and said, "I have this person by the name of Harry James Potter, claiming to be an Auror from your country. I was hoping if you could confirm or deny this claim."

Harry held his breath for the answer. This was it. American Aurors kept their records on computers, and Harry was going to see if his careful hacking, and changing of a few files with the help of Encyclopaedia was going to work. The Aurors had amazing defences around their computers but in the end they had managed and now it was being put to the test.

"One second, please while I check the files." There was a sound of tapping, which Harry identified as her tapping keys on the keyboard. From the look on Eric's face however it was obvious that he didn't know what it was.

Finally after a few seconds Christabelle's voice came on the line again. "Yes, there is an Auror by the name of Harry James Potter, however I can't get into the file as it requires a series of passwords. Those types of files however usually signify an elite Auror, so you can safely assume anything he does is legitimate."

Harry released a breath as her confirmation that he was in fact authorized to request a review of Azkaban came over. Mentally he smirked. These idiots wouldn't know what hit them.

"Thank you, Christabelle. Nothing against the United States personally you understand. You just can't be too careful in these times. Good Bye."

There was a click and the line went dead. Harry picked up the cell phone and pocketed it. Turning to Eric he raised an eyebrow. "Well? How would I get to Azkaban?"

Eric didn't say anything; instead he pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and started writing a note. When he was done he started folding it into an airplane.

"Ahem!" Harry said obviously wondering if the guy had lost his mind, "What are you doing?"

Eric looked up irritably. "I'm sending a memo to the Auror Department that you can visit Azkaban, explaining what happened out here." He then went back to his task, diligently folding the wings and making sure it was perfect.

"And why exactly are you making it into an airplane?" snapped Harry. "Because it's fun." Eric snapped back. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, then he used his most menacing voice, "Look me in the eyes!" he ordered harshly.

Eric looked up startled and Harry quickly used Legilimencey on him to find out his intentions. In seconds Harry had the answer and laughed. He had forgotten that airplanes were used to send messages to one another in the Ministry.

"Why don't you just use a spell to send it?" Harry asked trying, and failing, to keep the scorn from his voice.

"How do you think they fly? The wind?" Eric answered back. Harry resisted the urge to smash his head against the desk.

"Look here Eric." Harry started, he took the parchment before Eric could send it off, "Look me in the eyes again, and focus on the guy's desk you want to send this to." A second later Harry nodded, "Good boy" he said as if talking to a dog, then pulling out his wand he said "Watch carefully now." Harry tapped the parchment and it disappeared in the familiar flash of red light.

Eric looked dumbstruck. "Wha- How?" Harry sighed and started to walk away before turning back, "What level should I go to?" he asked in a deceivingly patient voice. Eric looked at him with lost eyes, "Second." He said before going back to stare where the letter was last. Harry once again rolled his eyes and walked to the lifts.

The iron gates of the lift slid open to reveal a woman with a square jaw and a manacle in her eye looking at him.

"Auror Potter?" she asked him. Harry nodded and said, "Yes Madam…?"

"Bones, Potter, Amelia Bones. I must commend the guard on his use of spell work. Why no one though of the Instant Delivery spell before I have no clue. Well come on then, I will have Auror Stuart Levine escort you to Azkaban and give you the tour." She finished her speech and without waiting for an answer turned and walked away.

"Tell me, Madam Bones, what defences do you have on Azkaban currently?" he asked, curious as to why the Ministry was so proud of their prison.

"Well, we have our main defence of-course, the Dementors. They are creatures who feast on your happiest memories, leaving you with only your worst ones. The Dementors, as well as being guards to stop people running away, also cause physiological torture, and no wizard would be able to stand up to the effects of the Dementors, therefore would not bother to attack."

Harry cut her off, "So basically you treat your prisoner's worse than Voldemort does, so that in the end he is not strong enough to escape. I thought you were the good side?"

Bones, apparently, took the comment personally and said icily, "Are you accusing me of something? Everyone in Azkaban are the worst criminals around. Execuse us if we think they deserve what they get!"

Here Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you telling me that every single person in the prison has been tried and found guilty?" he asked softly. While going through he United States files, he had found a case that concerned him, Sirius Black, and that he had imprisoned unjustly as there was no trial. Also the Americans thought that there was a chance he was not guilty, but they had stayed out of it. They kept the file in case Black ever made it to United States, the US Government would not be forced to hand him over.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. What of it?" she asked harshly. "Correct me if I am wrong, but according to the files we have on record in the United States, there is a man in Azkaban who had been there for almost eleven years, that has not had a trial. I assume you recognize the name, Sirius Black?"

There was a hitch of breath as Harry looked sharply at her face which had suddenly turned white, "No. He did not have a trial, however the evidence- was completely circumstantial." Harry cut in smoothly. "No one was at the Fidelius casting that we know of besides for Black and Pettigrew. With the twelve muggles, all witnesses had been too far to see properly. Pettigrew could have turned invisible after blasting up the street and cutting his finger off."

Bones looked at him and said softly, "Well I guess I'll escort you to Azkaban myself while we continue this interesting conversation. Also, we will find the truth with this." She pulled a vial from her robes, it was a clear substance almost like water. Veritaserum. Harry nodded, and they walked to the portkey to Azkaban in silence.

Harry looked impassively at the imposing fortress that was Azkaban. Another second he would be on the island, and then he could place his tracking charms on it, allowing him and his men to find it. Later they would attack.

His Occlumencey sheilds were up to full notch, keeping out the chill and the despair that came with the dementors. Finally they came to the island and Madam Bones and himself climbed out of the boat.

Immediately Harry started his wandless casting. After a two minutes of casting, the island finally had about twenty extremely complex tracking charms. The wards surprisingly, or maybe not, were not very good and would barely keep a first year out. It seemed as they mostly relied on the Dementors, and the terrain way too much.

When Madam Bones went off to find Black Harry stopped her. "You can go on, I have seen enough. I am returning."

Bones looked at him disbelieveingly, "You haven't seen anything! How can you make an assesment without seeing anything?" she asked hotly.

Harry sneered. "From the wards. I will give you advice. A first year wont be stopped by these pitiful execuse for wards. I can tell you rely on the terrain and the Dementors. Idiots! When the Dementors join Voldemort, which we are sure they will, Azkaban will be lost to Voldemort. My advice to you, get rid of the Dementors and get some goblins to ward this place. Fast!"

Bones glared at him, "Dementors are under and will always be under the control of the Ministry." She said cooly, "But thanks anyways."

"Damn It!" Harry swore at her, "Don't you think it's weird that the US is checking Azkaban _now?_ Voldemort has been back a year already! Why _NOW?_ Its because Ms Bones, we have gotten information that the Dementors have already sought out Voldemort and are fast making negotiations. If you want to keep your prison, you'd best do as I advise. I am leaving now, hopefully never to return to this death trap again. Goodbye."

Harry turned and apparated away, easily breaking through the wards for as he said before, they wouldn't be able to hold a first year.

**A/N:** Alright. Next chapter when it comes, Azkaban gets taken. Will the Ministry follow Harry's advice? Will Bones continue to question Sirius? Will the next Chapter actually come out? I am leaving. Dropping out of Cyber World for a while. Wont be back officaly for about a year or two, probably even more. Sorry to leave all of you hanging, I know I hate it when someone does it, but I have no choice. So good bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** Attack on Azkaban

"I don't give a damn how many Aurors are needed to guard Azkaban, I told you Amelia! If you're undermanned, take back the Dementors. I removed them, reluctantly I might add, at your insistence. I gave you twenty, which should be enough!"

Minister Fudge was proving very difficult to argue with, he had begrudgingly removed the Dementors, refused to strengthen the wards, ("They held for thousands years past, they will hold now!"), and turned a deaf ear to the possibility that Sirius Black might be innocent.

"Minister, no matter what you say I will never return the Dementors. Potter was right; those _things_ should never have been guards in the first place. Besides they'll turn to the Dark Lord at the drop of a hat!"

"All day you've been going on about Potter this and Potter that. You know what? Screw Potter. Who is he anyway, some twelve year old American Auror that barges in and does what he wants! Well-

"Wait!"

Amelia Bones cut him off, struck by something odd. "Hold on, back up, _twelve years old, and American Auror?_ But Minister, Potter was born in Britain in case you've forgotten. How did he come to be an American Auror? At the age of twelve no less?"

Minister Fudge gawked at her, not comprehending, when it finally sunk though his face grew purple and a vein throbbed.

"That damn security guard was supposed to check him out! Eric was on duty then!"

Without waiting for her to say anything, he pressed a button on his desk. Immediately, an Auror walked in.

"Minister?" he asked cautiously, wand raised high, "Where's the problem?" Auror Dawlish, the first time he had been called by the panic button in the Minister's office had stormed in throwing spells everywhere. He had since learned that when the Minister panicked, it did not necessarily mean that there was a real danger.

"Call Eric from the Security desk, and bring him here. Oh and take over for him, Dawlish." Fudge commanded importantly.

Scene Break 

Shade looked around at there master pieces. Five hundred magical robots each looking like a death eater, stood at a attention.

They had the basics of fighting ingrained in them, and they learned more every second of fighting, learning off the opponent they fought.

They could pick up new spells and fighting styles, and then easily adapt to them. However instead of the Killing Curse, Shade had had his Spell Creators modify the standard stunner, making it a completely non-verbal spell, and instead of red light it would be Killing Curse green.

Not only that, only Shade and Viper would be able to wake one of them up. The robots would use that curse the most.

There was a tape recorder right now recording the conversation going on in the minister's office, for later amusement. Right now they were getting ready for the attack.

Not everyone knew about the attack on Azkaban. Only the few wizards that helped create the robots, design the spells, and put the plans together actually knew; about fifteen in all.

Shade knew he would have to attend personally, something he was worried about. Shade had to attend because he was the only one who could imitate auras as well as looks.

Imitating some-ones actual aura wasn't especially hard but if held it for about an hour and a half, he would no longer imitate the aura. It would become his, thus making himself into whomever he was imitating. In this case Voldemort.

Shade really, really hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't be there. That way everything would go much quicker and he would be able to drop the aura quickly.

Looking around one more time, he drew a deep breath. "Nothing left to it." Shade said aloud. The fifteen wizards froze; the Robots turned their heads to face him.

Shade said one word; "Attack!"

Scene Break 

"Minster, Madam Bones! I swear on everything holy, I checked with the U.S Government. They said he was really an Auror!" Eric futilely protested.

"Eric, it takes weeks to confirm with the U.S Government due to the fact that they stopped using Floo connections. It would be impossible to confirm in the amount you said!" Amelia Bones said exasperated.

Here Eric beamed. "Ah but look" he pulled out the cell phone he had gotten after his confrontation with Auror Potter. "See? This is a cell phone!" Eric was proud of his newfound knowledge of Muggle Technology.

After his confrontation he had decided to look up about Muggles and had gotten genuinely interested. He had gotten a cell phone, and after a few hours of searching had found the number to the U.S Government Auror Headquarters.

"These things are used by the US for communication. It's a cleaner version of the Floo, using absolutely no magic at all! Here I can call them."

Copying Potter from the day before, he put the phone on speaker and dialed.

"Hello. This is The United States Auror Headquarters. I'm Christabelle, how can I help you?"

Eric didn't hesitate this time. "Hi Christabelle, this is Eric again. My superior would like to be sure that Harry Potter is an Auror."

"I told you yesterday, Harry Potter has the file of an elite Auror! What does that mean to you?"

Cornelius Fudge opened his mouth but Amelia was quicker, "This is Amelia Bones, Minister of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Please as a favor would you check the files again?"

There was a sigh from the other end and once again more tapping, at a questioning look from Amelia, Eric suddenly got an idea of how irritated Potter was the day before. "She's checking the files" he said shortly, not interested in explaining the complexities of a computer, most of which he himself did not understand.

"I don't believe it." Christabelle's voice came over the line, "I can't seem to find the file, and I could have sworn it was here! Please wait, I am going to call the President of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here. I think this would concern him too."

The silence that reigned for the next few moments was broken by a fire starting in the fireplace. The head Auror Shacklebolt, a tall black well muscled Auror, appeared in the fire.

Auror Shacklebolt, was the Auror responsible for Azkaban, his face seemed blacker then normal and was littered with cuts and bruises. There was blood all over and you could barely make out his description, but his words struck terror in the three people in the room.

"**AZKABAN IS UNDER ATTACK! YOU-KNOW-WHO HIMSELF IS THERE!"**

Scene Break

Shade watched, invisible, as his drones marched towards Azkaban. There was a shout, and all twenty Aurors came running towards them. Shade shook his head at the obvious lack of training.

An Auror in the front line, his face set with determination, his build was impressive and his height at 6' 1", a gold earring in his ear was offset by his dark complexion, was the first to fire a curse. "**_Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!"_**

It was obvious from the curses he used first, he thought it was hopeless. It was also obvious that this Auror was powerful, what with causing five drones to explode, and ten more damaged.

The drones responded, throwing the modified stunners back at the Aurors. Two fell, the rest managed to dodge.

Casting horrified glances at their companions, the Aurors, all at once now, once again attacked with Reducto curses. The leader threw five Explosion hexes, making another twenty drones blow up.

After that everything went extremely fast, Shade watched as the drones threw all types of hexes and curses at the Aurors. Debris fell, and dirt flew. Cuts and bruises appeared on the Aurors faces, but none on the drones. Shade couldn't believe they hadn't yet found out that the drones were not human.

Shade stepped out, making him-self visible and pulling Voldemort's aura around him. One of the Aurors trembled, and then threw himself at his feet. "Master! Master! Oh, Master. Please forgive me. I did not want to blow my cover Master! Please!"

Shade was disgusted and decided to get rid of one Death Eater while he could. Using quick Legilimencey, Shade found out the Aurors name was Parkinson, and that he had a sister going to Hogwarts in Second Year. His family did not know that he was a Death Eater, although his sister knew that he kept something a secret.

"Parkinson." Shade started coldly, the Aurors shivered, and froze. "How dare you! **DID I ORDER YOU TO BLOW YOUR COVER? DID I!"**

Parkinson was on the floor, rolling around moaning pitifully. "Master Please! I-

"Silence!" Shade hissed in Voldemort's voice. He raised his wand, not noticing Shacklebolt slipping away. "**Crucio." **It was said casually, exactly the way Voldemort cast it. Shade himself couldn't find a difference.

After a few minutes of watching Parkinson roll around in the mud, screaming in pain; Shade once more lifted his wand, and pushed sharply in the Parkinson's direction. There was a loud bang, and a yell.

When everything was silent there was no more body. Pieces of flesh lay scattered about and some covered the remaining drones. Others still landed on the few Aurors left. Blood was flowing from the place the body used to be, and was soaking everything. Intestines and bits of bones lay in the middle of the blood. The Aurors vomited.

Just then there was a pop, and more people appeared suddenly. Twenty more Aurors, as well as the whole Order of the Phoenix, lead by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Shade mentally groaned. He had held the aura for fifteen minutes now and only had an hour and fifteen more minutes left. That left him with an hour and fifteen minutes to fight Albus Dumbledore.

Normally that wouldn't bother Shade however since he was impersonating Voldemort, that meant he couldn't use any of his abilities Voldemort couldn't do. Because Voldemort didn't bother to unlock his magical abilities before going through with his magical transformations, Voldemort was not able to use any of them, and would never be able to use any of them. The only ones were Parsletounge, which he had since a baby, and mild wand-less magic, because his magical power was so much.

Without using his abilities, Shade would have to depend on his raw magical power, which although a lot, and would grow to become more than Dumbledore's and Voldemort put together times five –maybe, he had not yet reached magical maturity, giving him substantially less power then Dumbledore had and putting him at a major dis-advantage!

Shade knew he had to end this fight fast and was determined to do it. They couldn't come this far without getting Azkaban!

**A/N: Alright. There's the first part of Azkaban's Capture, actually the main part. The next chapter if it comes will be of the fight between Dumbledore and Harry, then a long talk between them. The reason why I am leaving is a whole story which I would rather not type out here as I am already writing one. Believe me when I say, its unavoidable, and very important.**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Chapter 9:** _The Fight. Part 2._

"What are you doing here Tom?" Dumbledore's calm voice echoed over the rocky terrain. The sounds of battle that had died out were starting up again, this time with Order of the Phoenix members instead of Aurors.

"The great Albus Dumbledore. I am honored by your presence." Voldemort said coldly. "Please wont you stay for the night?" A discreet wandless charm made his 'Death Eaters' laugh.

"Really, Tom. I have a quite comfortable bed in Hogwarts. I do not need to stay here." was the reply, his eyes were shining with power. "Better make it the hospital wing. **_Tormenta!_**"

A pitch black jet of light left Voldemorts wand, and sped to Dumbledore. Calmly, like a dance, Dumbledore swished his wand, and a slab of earth shot up in front of the spell, and exploded from the impact.

"Now Tom, we were having a nice conversation. Why would you want to stop that?" Dumbledore asked, still with that maddening calmness. Shade was getting desperate. The byplay had cost him fifteen minutes. There was no way he would beat Dumbledore in an hour, but he had to try.

"Things to do, and places to go now if you mind." Voldemorts wand was flicked, and a fiery whip shot out, directed at Dumbledore and wrapped around him. Not a sound, not even a hiss, as the whip got dissolved easily.

This time, Duimbledore attacked, flicking his wand three boulders were transfigured into german shepards and attacked Voldemort. Voldemort ducked as all three jumped at him, and they collided in mid-air. With a complicated wave of his wand, ten spells were shot out at once and headed towards Dumbledore. A repeat of the wave and altogether twenty spells smashed into Dumbledore's shield that was barely erected in time.

Three got through. Dumbledore was thrown backwards, and Voldemort pressed his advantage. Spell after spell was shot, Dumbledore, now on the floor, was rolling all over to avoid them. Still a few hit him and Voldemort could tell Dumbledore was wearing out. At the same time so was he.

Dumbledore got to his feet panting, "Well Tom. That was some excellent fighting, but now its time to end this." Dumbledore raised his wand, and spell he had been preparing before now ready to be used, when stopped by his words. "Look Albus. Do you really think you could win? Your last Order member has just fallen. I still have a hundred Death Eaters."

Dumbledore knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it. He looked. That distraction was all he needed, and Shade shot a modified stunner which hit just as Dumbledore turned around. The battle was over. Azkaban was won, and Dumbledore was done. With relief, Shade dropped the disguise and the aura, just in time to make it within the limit. Motioning to Viper to take over, Shade passed out moments later from magical exhaustion.

**------------SCENCE BREAK-------------**

Dumbledore stared across at the young man sitting in front of him. Or more like the one he was sitting in front of. It was hard to believe that a twelve year old had the brainpower and magical power to come up with and execute such a plan as had been described, as vaguely as possible, to him.

The whole time before it had been Harry Potter, he had been fighting, and Harry Potter had won. Voldemort didn't stand a chance. That is if Harry fought for him, but from the looks of things it didn't look like it.

"Why don't you come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked again, "I have things to do, I might just take over the ministry next, you never know." was Shade's reply. Dumbledore took it as face value. "I want you to know." Shade continued, "No one is actually dead, besides for Parkinson. I give condolences to the family, and his sister, in Hogwarts, should be cleaned of any Death Eater thinking now. Besides for that any casualties are done by explosions. You are charmed that you can't tell anyone this. The rest of the world will think that Voldemort took Azkaban, and that miraculously escaped and rescued all prisoners, while they themselves will have the memories completely removed."

Dumbledore interrupted, already accepting the fact that he can't argue only help, "The memory charms will be sensed, eventually the story would come out or I will be suspected." Shade laughed, "I don't use memory charms. That's all that you have to know. Now, you are going to be transported with all other prisoners to Hogsmede. Goodbye."

**A/N: Alright, this was on the spur of the moment, updates will be very few and far in between if at all. This I just managed to get off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** Aftermath

Shade looked across his desk as Dumbledore groggily shook his head, slowly waking up from the modified stunner that Shade had hit him with a few days ago. He would have liked to keep Dumbledore a bit longer, have more time to go through his head, but the wizarding world was in a panic and Voldemort started coming out into the open, Something Shade didn't need happening now. Finally the famous twinkling blue eyes behind the spectacles were back and Shade waited for him to speak.

Shade watched as recognition slowly dawned on Dumbledores face. "Harry!" a pause then "Harry Potter!?" Slowly a smile crept on Shades face as he answered, "Also known as Shade, Leader of the Children of Hell, what can I do for you?" Then the smile was gone as Shade got down to business.

"I have some things to explain to you. First; right now the wizarding world is in an uproar. You are believed to be missing, taken by Voldemort. As the same is believed with what happened to Azkaban. The Ministry has given up about it, and has already started building another prison. In a few months they will come out to the public with it claiming it 'more secure' then the old 'hunk of trash'.

As for Azkaban itself, Voldemort doesnt have it, but neither do you. Neither side will be getting it. Voldemort, who was fighting you earlier, was not really Voldemort, it was me. September 1st is in a week, and the Ministry is thinking about closing the school until you return. Last but not least, Voldemort is getting braver, you are going to have some fight on your hands once you get back"

Shade sat back and watched Dumbledores expression, as everything sunk in. Still one thing had to be said, and it came out almost immediately. "Come back with me to Hogwarts, Harry. You belong there. Your parents would want you to be there! Please."

Shade looked at him impassionately. "My parents would want to be here as I grow up. They would've wanted to be with me as I aged from one to twelve. As it is, the adults are the ones who are mature enough to know they dont get everything they want. I am busy, I have things to do, and I have a gang to run. I know of the prophecey, by the way."

This caught Dumbledore by surprise. "How on earth..." he trailed off trying to think of a way how Harry could have gotten his hands on the prophecey. "Let's just say, that the Ministry of Magic is far from secure. Shade said flippantly. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at him. "How do you feel?" The question was meant to be deep and piercing but Shade took purposefully at face value. "Great actually thanks for asking." Dumbledore frowned, "Thats not what I meant." They both lapsed into silence thinking over the events of the past few months.

"Why don't you come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked again breaking the silence.

"I have things to do, I might just take over the ministry next, you never know." was Shade's reply.

Dumbledore took it as face value. "I want you to know." Shade continued, "No one is actually dead, besides for Parkinson. I give condolences to the family, and his sister, in Hogwarts, should be cleaned of any Death Eater thinking now.

Besides for that any casualties are done by explosions. You are charmed that you can't tell anyone this. The rest of the world will think that Voldemort took Azkaban, and that miraculously you escaped and rescued all prisoners, while they themselves will have the memories completely removed."

Dumbledore interrupted, already accepting the fact that he can't argue only help, "The memory charms will be sensed, eventually the story would come out or I will be suspected." Shade laughed, "I don't use memory charms. That's all that you have to know. Now, you are going to be transported with all other prisoners to Hogsmede. Goodbye."

------SCENCE BREAK-----

Shade looked around around Azkaban nodding approvingly. Things were definetly coming along, already four diffrent greenhouses were set up and another six of them were on the way.

The wards were being powered, already four diffrent people had been drained doing it, and another eight were lining up, the wards were right now at quarter power.

It would take another week and another sixteen people to power them at full power, and after that they would last three hundred years until they started losting power.

With an attack from both Dumbledore and Voldemort it would still last, fifty to a hundered years, before falling completely. In addition to all that Shade himself had added a few more wards, to keep people away.

A forest, was being created, and animals would transported to breed and give food. Fish, were in abundance because they were in the middle of the ocean, and Azkaban was slowly being turned into a massive city.

Ollivander had moved in and started making wands almost immediately, for the hundred or so kids who still needed it. Portkeys were distributed to all outside agents and guards to use for transportation back and forth, and classes had resumed in earnest, those who wished to go to Hogwarts were gone as September first was yesterday, and Shade was awaiting for Vipers first report about what was going on in Hogwarts. These reports were scheduled once a week, or whenever something important happened.

Smiling Shade went once more to look around at the slowly transforming prison of Azkaban.

------SCENE BREAK------

Lucius Malfoy shivered under the glare of his Master and Lord. Lord Voldemort was waiting impatiently for an answer from Malfoy.

"Three-hundred and seventy-five my lord. With thirty-two giants, six-hundred dementors, and numerous others of vampires werewolves and Quitapeds"

Voldemort smirked, his lipless mouth curling, as his blood red eyes flashed, and his aura flared. "Prefect." he hissed, "Mobilise them all. I will show this imposter who I really am. Azkaban will be mine in a week."

Lucius bowed, "Yes my lord. At once my lord- he was cut off as Voldemort threw a cruciatus at him. Held under it for thirty seconds, Voldemort vented his frustration on the fact that Azakaban seemed to be in unknown hands.

**A/N: Hooray! Im back for the summer! Hopefully now updates will be more frequently, sorry for leaving all of you hanging. But nothing could be done about it. Toodldoo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** Tom Riddle - Lord Voldemort

Ducking and rolling, Shade came up firing five spells simultaneously in five different directions. Grunts were heard around the room as his attackers were pushed back from the force of the spell. None of them were harmed, all managing to raise shields on time.

"Avada Kedavra!" one of the attackers desperately threw the killing curse at Shade, everyone froze. They all knew the killing curse was strictly forbidden in this training exercise. A second later four stunners shot out straight at the offender, who collapsed immediately, glowing red.

The four remaining gang members turned to their leader, praying that somehow he was ok; they saw him standing calmly, alive and looking amused.

"No need to get so excited." Shade said, amusement lacing his voice. "Joe and I had an agreement, it was an experiment." With a flick of his wand, Joe, was ennervated.

Groaning, Joe shook his head before looking at Shade. "Did it work?" he asked hopefully. Shade nodded smiling at him, before looking around. "Alright lets practice again, anything goes -including the Three Unforgivables.

Everyone readied their wands, looking wary. With a bang the fight started. Shade spun knocking away a person creeping up from him, while letting out five stunners from his wand at once. Three people had fallen; the remaining two got on either side of him and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Shade ducked and raised his wand, waiting for the spells to come closer. Right when they were about to touch his wand, there was a loud _**CRACK**_ and the two killing curses disappeared.

The two were in shock. "B-But how!?" Jessie asked in awe, none of them had seen what happened last time when Joe had tossed the Killing Curse had Shade, now that they had, they realized that the experiment was on blocking the curse.

Shade smiled as Debra, the other one could only gape in shock. "What is the normal way of blocking the curse?" he asked while enervating the other three on the floor, Joe, Ryan, and Chris.

"Summoning an object into its patch or dodging out of the way." Joe answered, already knowing what was coming next.

"Now why must one summon the object? What would happen if I were to conjure the object instead?" Shade asked, "After experimenting on the right density and size to make it look like I had actually blocked the spell not just stuck another object on its path, I have achieved what I wanted and have a way of blocking the spell, in fact every spell in existence so far can be blocked that way."

He smiled happily at the looks of astonishment on everyone's faces. Still smiling to himself, he left the training room.

------SCENE BREAK-------

"Shade" Viper spoke clearly, speaking into one of the two way mirrors, which they had. The image fogged up, before clearing and showing Shade's smiling face.

"Viper" he greeted happily. "How goes it with Hogwarts?" he asked

"Not so good. I'm afraid." Viper replied, before continuing. "Something is here Shade. Something that shouldn't be; I can feel it is extremely Dark. Darker than you! But that's not all, the evilness coming off it is amazing, terrifying, and unbelievable."

Shade frowned, "Surely Dumbledore knows of this?" he asked, "If it's that powerful Dumbledore should be able to sense it easily. Even without meditation!"

"But that's the just it!" Viper cried out, "The thing, whatever it is, is slowly disappearing, like it's getting weaker. But that's impossible, because I can still feel the amount of power, its just disappearing. Not only that, but I have only felt it when I'm around certain people. I can't even pin down who it is, because it's only in a crowd. It's in Gryffindor, that much is for sure. Dumbledore wouldn't feel it because he's never in a close proximity to do so."

Shade's frown had not gone away, in fact it had deepened. "That's not good news. But you say it's disappearing. That means its leaving the castle. As long as it's not hurting the children, or any of us that's fine. We can let Dumbledore and Voldemort handle it, if a third party steps into the war. We can just incorporate it into our plans. Besides I'll be there Halloween, despite the fact we had talked already, Dumbledore still wants me to come. So I'll oblige."

Viper nodded, before smiling, "Well that's everything. Have a good night." Shade nodded and the connection broke.

-------SCENE BREAK-------

At a secluded dock, in an unknown place. Three-hundred and seventy-five humans, wearing black robes and white masks, thirty-two giants, six-hundred dementors, and numerous other dark creatures, lead by one dark lord Voldemort, stood ready waiting for their master to enlarge the boat that was going to take them to Azkaban.

Once done, everyone climbed in. Voldemort's aura flared as he used his magic to keep the boat afloat, so it wouldn't sink under the heavy weight of the giants, humans and dark creatures. The dementors could easily float across.

Slowly the boat crept forward, or at least it felt that way. In reality they were speeding at 200 km/h. A feeling grew in Voldemort's stomach. Starting at the pit, making its way up, Voldemort sensed he should not be here. There was something wrong, completely utterly wrong. It wasn't until he felt the wash of magic over him that he realized he forgot to check for perimeter wards.

Another thousand kilometers away, alarms blared a warning and everyone in Azkaban was immediately woken. Nobody knew what to do; chaos reigned, as Voldemort and his army drew closer and closer.

--------SCENE BREAK-------

Back in London, at an abandoned building, that in previous years was an orphanage, Shade, unaware of the havoc going on in Azkaban, was slowly making his way up to what he knew was Tom Riddle's old room.

Cautiously, he walked in looking around carefully, his senses on full alert. He could feel the power, the darkness, the evilness, radiating all through the building. He knew that a horcruxe was inside.

But it didn't seem to be in the room, or if it was, he couldn't sense the spells that were hiding it, so either way it wouldn't help him. But he could look around the rest of the building.

Shade figured that it probably wasn't in Tom Riddles room. The orphanage had closed down only recently; and he doubted that Voldemort would hide his horcruxe where people would be all the time.

So that left the attic and the basement. After searching for ten minutes, Shade decided to ask around the neighborhood. See if anyone knew anything about it, or Tom Riddle.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Shade knocked three times on the next door neighbors house, and then stood there waiting patiently. His magically enhanced hearing could easily pick up foot steps, and the clunk of a cane in between every step.

"Who is it!? Who is calling at this late our!?" came a shrill voice from behind the door. Oops, thought Shade, Slight problem there. Quickly before the door could open he went to work. When the door was finally open, outside stood a tall man, around six foot, four inches, with short brown hair, keen metallic grey eyes stared out from behind frameless glasses. On his waist was a gun, and in his hand was an ID card.

"Hello Ma'am. I am sorry to be disturbing you at this time. My name is Inspector Evans, and I was given the job several years ago to track down, and kill a crazed terrorist whose name is Tom Riddle."

A gasp alerted him to the fact that the lady recognized the name and the door opened all the way, "Come in Inspector. I know the name well. I am Mrs. Cole. I ran the orphanage until recently, and I was running it when Tom was there as well. Always knew he'd go bad, I thought the old man could fix him up, said he was taking him to a school, Hogwarts or something like that."

Shade looked at her intently, scratching his chin in thought. "What made you think Riddle would go bad? Was he not good in his lessons? Was he mentally challenged in any way, or had any social issues?"

"Oh no, not at all," Mrs. Cole said, and then continued. "He was extremely smart, probably the smartest there, and he had no mental issues from what we could see, however people always acted strange with him, everyone feared him for some reason and wouldn't say why. Billy Stubbs was the only one who actually said anything against him, but Tom just denied it, then again his rabbit didn't get hung by itself."

Shade sighed; he had wasted too much time here already. He was only supposed to be here for five minutes, fifteen minutes max. Yet he was here for thirty already. "Tell me was there anything unusual after he left, perhaps a year or two after?"

Mrs. Cole frowned, as she squinted her eyes at the corner as if recalling a far off memory. "Yes actually…" she broke suddenly looking at him shrewdly "I'm not going to get in trouble for anything? This is only for Tom right?"

Inwardly sighing, Shade once again affirmed that the information would be used only against Tom and that no one else would get in trouble. Finally looking convinced Mrs. Cole started her story.

**A/N: Sorry about that. I was gone for awhile and was catching up in all the updates from the fanfictions I was reading before I left. The chapter was supposed to be longer but I cut it short to update. Hopefully the next chapter wont be long in coming.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** Hufflepuffs Cup

"It was a year after Tom left the orphanage," Mrs. Cole began, eyes closed as she recounted memories it seemed she would rather forget.

"A room that was used as a storage room suddenly became inaccessible. It wasn't so much that nobody could get in, it was that no once ever dared try. The hallway by the former storage room suddenly filled everyone with dread. Orphans who remembered Tom Riddle told horror stories of him haunting that hallway, and warned others to stay away."

"As the years passed it was self understood that the hallway was taboo. Even myself or the other staff members were too scared to even go near the halllway. One year a group of children were taunting another, calling him a coward and worthless. Told him no one liked him and no one will, the orphan by the name Tony Stewards was desperate for the acceptance of his peers, and begged for it. Of course they set him a dare."

"The five other orphans dared poor Tony to go down the hallway and open the door of what had by then come to be known as the Haunted Room. Obviously after a bit of needling Tony agreed, on condition the five of them actually watch him do it, so that they can't claim he was lying and force him to do it again. Plans were made the cards were dealed and a week later Tony walked down to the Haunted Room, looking behind him every few steps to make sure everyone was still watching."

"When he got to the door, he reached for the handle, but was, to the shock and horror of the five watching, sucked into the Haunted Room. Terrified and stricken the five immediately ran to me and told me the whole story. Knowing the whole situation stank of Tom Riddle, and not knowing what to do, I cordoned off the hallway and made it forbidden to everyone. I then extracted oaths from the five never to repeat the tale to anyone, knowing if it got out it would be the end of the orphanage."

Shade finally interrupted her, it had taken a good hour and a half to tell the tale and he was impatient to grab the horcruxe and leave. "Can you show me where this hallway is?" Shade asked her carefully looking at her.

She vigorously shook her head looking terrified. "Are you mad!?" she croaked. "There's good reason why I named it forbidden! I am not going there even if you pay me!"

Shade resisted the urge to rub his temples feeling a headache coming up. "Very well." he said simply. "I will go look for it myself, thank you for your time ma'am. Have a good night." Not bothering to wait for her, he got up and showed himself out.

--------SCENE BREAK--------------

Shade cautiously approached the door. The hallway had been well warded to hide itself from wizards, and to instill fear in those that dared approach, equivalent to the Dementor effects sans the cold feeling.

The wards had been impressive and he had started to regret coming after spending an hour breaking them, and now he had to get through the door. Not pulling any punches he quickly blew the door open collapsing wards and all with a wave of his hand. Waiting for the dust to clear he slowly walked into the room, his senses tingling, waiting for a threat to make itself present.

"Hello." The voice came suddenly, and unexpectedly, causing Shade to almost throw up a sheild, before it registered in his brain what the word was and he breathed in calming down.

Looking at the source of the of the voice he saw what might have been a normal man, around forty sitting in the exact center of the storage room. There was long hair, still black hanging to his shoulders, and despite that he was pale Shade knew he was italian. This, he realized, must be Tony Stewards. The poor boy who had taken the dare to open the door.

Tony's eyes were closed, yet at the same time Shade got the impression that he could see everything. Cautiously he walked into the room. "Tony Stewards." he greeted as he passed the threshold of the door. The man's eyes snapped open and Shade barely stiffled a gasp. The man's eyes were red, the pupils were evil blood red boring directly into his, just like one other he knew. The man spoke.

"I have not used that name in sometime stranger." Tony's voice was strange, despite the fact that it had not been in use for forty some odd years, it had come out perfectly. No accent, no scratchiness, just pure cold malice and power was behind the voice.

"I suppose not Tom." Shade responded easilly, "Tell me I am most interested how you can be here eighteen years old while your sixty year old self still runs around the world unchecked."

"My name has been discovered?" the disgust in his voice was palpaple. "I The Great Sorcerer Lord Voldemort am known as Tom?"

"Only to a select few, as I am sure you know Albus Dumbledore knows of it." Shade said, while pondering how to destroy Tom, racking his brain for ideas.

"Don't speak to me of that muggle loving fool! The old goat Dumble-

"I never claimed to be friendly with Dumbledore." Shade interrupted mildly, "I am wondering however..." he trailed off as if not sure how to continue. Tom took the bait.

"Wondering? Wondering about what exactly?"

"If I were to tell you right now that I wish to join the noble Voldemort in his quest to rid the world of all mudblood and half-breed scum. Would I then be allowed to walk into a Death Eaters house hoping not to be killed? Will Voldemort know of this conversation and allow me to join him?" Shade eyes were looking hopefully at Tom, begging almost that the answer would be yes. Tom relished it, and it showed.

"What would filth like you be able add to Voldemorts already all-powerful and respectable army? Why should he- why shoud _**I**_ let you in? What power do you have?"

**"I HAVE POWER!"** Shade screamed a maniac glint shining in his eyes, his aura exploded around him in an impressive display of power. **"YOU THINK I HAVE NO POWER!? WHAT ABOUT YOUR WARDS YOU PUT UP! THEY WERE GOOD! I WILL GIVE YOU THAT BUT THEY WERE TORN TO SHREDS LIKE PAPER BY A TWELVE YEAR OLD!"**

As he yelled Shades aura grew more and more, whipping his clothes around and his hair up in an invisible wind, the walls around were crumbling and against his will, Tom found himself impressed.

"Very well." He spoke, his calm voice belying the rush of adrenaline that had just shot through his body at the display. "Unfourtanately, Voldemort will not know of this conversation. However together we can go to a Death Eaters house and I will vouch for you. When I was created I was completely separated, until I merge back with him, which I can't do now anyway, he will not know of this conversation."

"Good." That single word suddenly seemed to Tom as if he had just made a mistake. "That was all I wanted to know anyway, after all I can't have Old Voldie learning all my tricks now can I?" Shade asked retorically. To Tom's horror, the aura that seemed impressive before suddenly grew to enormous proportions, while previously it had been invisible but felt, now suddenly a white glaring aura surrounded Shade.

"I can now destroy the horcruxes without Voldemort finding out. I hope you enjoy the irony, it was your help that finally made you mortal again."

Tom knew he was in trouble, so he did the only thing he could. Whipping out his wand and flaring his aura, which was impressive itself, he started casting any spell he could think of non-verbally hoping it would take this twelve year old whelp by surprise.

His hope was in vain.

Shade didn't bother using a wand, jumping and leaping over the continuing stream of spells, he kept to wandless and non-verbal magic firing as many as ten spells at a time. Let it not be said that Tom wasn't a decent dueller.

In fact Tom was turning out to be an incredible duelist, having a powerful sheild to block what he could while conjuring physical objects to block what he couldn't, and finally dodging the ones that made it past his tight defense.

Shade kept up the offensive hopeing to slip him up and bring him down. The spells were flying thick and fast and both were amazed at the others skills. After a twenty minutes of duelling Shade got fed up,

Tom cocked his eyebrows in surprise as the offense suddenly stopped, but before he could throw any spells at his opponent, whose name he still didn't know, a massive dragon -a Hungarian Horntail to be precise- suddenly appeared in front of him, and Tom's panicked screams of terror were away in pain as fire comsumed him, defenses and all. In under a minute nothing was left but a small pile of ashes, and gleaming gold cup that had a crack in it. A crack that looked remarkably like a lightning bolt.

Between the talk and the duel, and hour and fifty minutes passed, and Shade his aura disappearing as wearyness overcame him. Sliding to the floor Shade took a rest all the while unaware of the doom that approached his family and home.

**A/N: Thats Chapter 12, hopefully the next chapter wont be too long. Don't expect a good fight between Shade and Voldemort over Azkaban.**


End file.
